Answering Questions
by TheMultiColoredPencil
Summary: Life is just answering questions. Learning new things, answering questions. Getting asked questions and answering them. It'd be nice to not have to answer questions for once.
1. Chapter 1

**So guys, March 10th is stand up for trans(gender/sexual) day! And me, being genderfluid myself and having 2 trans friends, I decided this needed a little bit of recognition in the Harvest Moon fandom.  
Before you stop reading, let me talk for a little. In December of 2014, and so far this year, over 6 transgender teens have committed suicide. Over 5 transgender people of color were murdered so far this year. Other teens have attempted suicide. Every day, trans teens are disowned and discriminated against. I think it's about gosh diddly darn time someone did something about it.**

**There will be 3 parts to this story: Today will be a FTM (Born female, identifies as male) Transgender, tomorrow an MTF (born male, identifies as female), and eventually a part focused on a genderfluid farmer. Maybe I'll do an agender one soon. I don't know.**

And a few quick notes!  
1- if you have any questions, comment and/or PM me and I'll be glad to answer any questions  
2- if I've said something wrong please correct me!  
3- HATE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED.

**That is all, story 1 now commences.  
**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The shrill call of my alarm clock awoke me from a nice dream. A dream where I wasn't...born female.  
My name is Jason.  
I wasn't born with that name but I'd prefer we wouldn't delve into my life. I peeled the warm comforter away and got up, glancing at my clock. 5 am.  
Now, usually, farmers get up at 6 am. I am not an early riser, I just... have things to take care of.

First I took a quick shower. I washed my short black hair with man soap and my body as well. I smelt like man. I also used man deodorant and cologne. I smelt like man, I looked like man, why was I feeling so... dysphoric?  
Oh right, boobs. And vagina.

I put on a pair of boxers, and looked for my chest binder. Where was it?

After about 10 minutes, I had no clue where it was. I had to find an alternative.

_I could layer sports bras! But I only have two..._  
I sighed. And I found it. A bandage wrap. **(AN: DO NOT BIND WITH ACE BANDAGES!) **I knew it wouldn't be safe, especially because I was a farmer, but as long as I could forget about my stupid fat lumps. Once it was on, I put on overalls. I looked like a man and smelt like a man.  
Oh yes.

Everyone in town thinks I am a guy. They don't know about my assigned gender.

I stepped out into the hot air of summer. Even this early was scorching. I walked over to my barn and began feeding my animals and milked my cows. I talked to them and told them about my struggles. I wiped sweat off my brow and walked outside to take care of crops- corn and tomatoes. I had a lot growing. It would take a lot of work to water and fertilize. I could do it though. I was a man.

Let me tell you a little about Echo Town's summers. They're hot. Especially if you're working at noon, the sun beating down on you.

That's when I felt consciousness slip from me.  
"-son... Ja...son!" I heard someone faintly call my name.  
"Neil! Help! I think Jason passed out!" A feminine voice called.  
"F-Felicity?" I asked weakly.  
"Shhh, Jason it's okay. Neil will bring you to Klaus. You'll be fine soon." She poured water on my face, but I knew it wouldn't help, I couldn't breathe. There was too much compression on my chest and I fell into darkness once again.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. _Where am I...?_ Upon further inspection, I realized I was in the clinic.  
"Ah, Jason, I see you're awake. Would you mind explaining to me this?" It was Klaus speaking to me and he was holding up the bandage I had used to bind my chest. I looked down and my face went red with embarrassment.  
"Felicity and Neil don't know. And I fully support you," Klaus said. It was a surprise to get such a nice response from the old man, but he was like a grandfather to me, perhaps even father, "but using bandages are not good for your health. If you want to bind, at least bind properly."  
I hung my head in shame.  
"I couldn't find it," I mumbled.  
"Hm. Forgetful child," Klaus sneered. That's the Klaus everyone else knew. He went over to a cabinet and pulled out a chest binder for me. I was in shock.  
"How did you...?" I looked up at him bewildered.  
"Jason, I've always knew. I was waiting for the right time to approach you. Just don't let it happen again," he said and practically threw the thing at me. I smiled though. It was nice not having to answer questions.

* * *

**I know it's short but I had to hurry. I might write a part 2 to the FTM story but I don't know. Klaus is OOC but who the gosh diddly darn cares. Thanks guys for reading. Please review so I know I'm actually raising awareness with this, because that's my goal.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy stand up for trans day! It was brought to my attention that my fic was posted on the Harvest Moon Confessions tumblr blog. Whoever posted it there, I greatly thank you.  
And here I am with part 2!**

_Review responses!  
ScipioPB- Thank you!  
Danni- Thank you! I'm glad I'm raising some awareness for it. I'm glad you're happy with it!  
geppe- Yeah, I had under a half an hour to write it if I wanted it to be out yesterday. Today I have just as little time, but I will consider doing a rewrite/more chapters in the future. _

**And here is part two (or... story two..?) of an MTF transgender farmer!  
(And this is set in ANB as well.)  
**

* * *

Alana looked out her window early in the morning. A thick fog settled on the land, encasing everything within the milky haze. Fog wasn't common during the daytime hours, but it was a sight Alana often saw when she woke up early to prepare herself for the day. It was a long process, hence why she got up very early.

Step one was to take a shower and shave. Shave her face, shave her neck, shave her legs, shave her arms...shave anything to appear more feminine.  
Step two was makeup. This was a long process of concealer, foundation, mascara and fake eyelashes, lipstick and lipgloss, blush, etcetera. She painted her nails every sunday, and though they chipped with farm work, they still looked decent on this Thursday morn.  
Step three was clothes. Alana put on a bra and stuffed it so it appeared she had boobage, and over that went a dress Alana enjoyed farming in. She was glad she was built more feminine and less masculine so it worked easily for her.  
Step four: her wig. Alana had been trying to grow out her hair for a long time, but little to no progress was being made, so she had bought a wig to top it all off.

Alana looked in the mirror and smiled. She had large sparkling green eyes, silky long brown hair (though it was a wig), and a cute dress. By then it was 5 am, and Alana decided to make herself a quick breakfast. She had some left over milk to drink and some various ingredients she used to make pancakes, which she topped with strawberries. It wasn't anything big, but it was nice to eat something. It was also nice to know she had some skill in cooking so she could cook for her future wife. With a smile, Alana finished her food.

* * *

The spring morning fog had subsided, and the plants were damp with a fresh dew. As she walked outside, Alana took a deep breath. This is what she lived for.  
In her barn she found her two cows, Marsh and Mallow, and her sheep, Nugget. Her horse, Maxwell, was there was well, and he nudged her as she walked in.  
"Hiya guys!" Alana greeted them, and giggled. She got out her pitchfork and cleaned the barn dirt, which could later be sold for a few gold. She gave her animals fodder and petted them each, cooing at them and comforting them. She brushed their coats and made their fur nice and soft. Last was to give them each a treat. She milked Marsh and Mallow, getting two milk from each cow. Nugget was ready to be shorn, and Alana did it swiftly, earning her lots of wool.  
"I'll come back to ride you later, Maxwell!" Alana said. "bye guys!" And she walked out of the barn.

By now it was close 8 am, and the sun was rapidly approaching the top of the sky. It wasn't very warm, but it wasn't very cold either. It was nice, perfect. Alana inhaled deeply once again, the scent of grass and spring flowers dancing around in the air. It was a nice worry free life.

Alana got out her watering can and filled it with cool water that had collected from the last rain. She looked out at her vast field of turnips and strawberries and other such spring crops. She slowly made her way around, watering the plants, filling the watering can, watering the plants, filling the watering can, so on and so forth. After all that watering came fertilizing the plants, and by the time that was all done it was a bit past lunch time.

She was too tired to cook so she made her way to the restaurant, dirt-stained.

* * *

"Hey Alana! Want the usual?" Felicity asked as the girl walked into the restaurant. Alana nodded in response. When Felicity went to go put the order in and get it taken careof Alana sat down. She was planning on telling Felicity she was a transwoman, and ran through what to say in her head. A few minutes later Felicity appeared with Alana's food, and food for herself.  
"We need to talk," they said to each other.  
"You first," Felicity said.  
"I'm uncomfortable with my body," Alana said vaguely.  
"What do you mean?" Felicity asked.  
"Well, you see, I'm transgender," Alana said. Felicity tilted her head. The two were close but Alana didn't know how accepting Felicity would be. "I'm biologically male but I prefer being called Alana and being referred to with female pronouns." Felicity nodded in understanding.  
"Thank you for telling me this, Alana," The girl with honey colored hair said.  
"So what'd you want to say?" Alana asked.  
"I'm bisexual," Felicity said, and then she blushed, "andIkindofreallylikeyou." Alana was shocked at the last bit.  
"You... what?"  
"Nothing!" Felicity covered her blushing face. "Forget I said it."  
"I think you said you liked me and... I return the feelings," Alana said. Felicity raised her head in shock.  
"Really?!"  
"Really really."

* * *

Once Felicity's shift was over, the two girls bought commitment rings for each other and began dating.  
Nobody judged the two girls. Nobody asked questions. It was love to them, it was love to everybody.  
It was great to not have to answer questions.

* * *

**A slightly rushed love story. I wanted to add a love story to the last one but I wanted it to focus more on binder safety. And I love Felicity sooooooooo much and I thought it'd be a cute couple.**

**Drop a review and tell me how I did!**


End file.
